Lost
by Katatakay
Summary: Isolated from the rest of humanity Sam and Will decide to go with the Autobots. No Pairings as of yet. Ratings and Pairings are subject to changes. MASSIVE SPOILERS for DotM!
1. Chapter 1

The saver of the world, three times over, peaked out the window of his apartment he owned with Carly Spencer at the sound of a horn beeping. Spying the yellow camaro waiting on the road below, Sam Witwicky hurriedly pulled on shoes and raced outside. "Bee, what are you doing here? I thought you had to help the other 'bots with clean up."

The camaro shifted on its tires and the driver door opened. Sam frowned but got in without question and the camaro speed off. "Bee, is something wrong?" Sam asked after minutes of silence.

The radio clicked on and Frou Frou sang through the stereo:

_Don't make a sound shh listen  
>Keep your head down - we're not safe yet<br>Don't make a sound and be good for me  
>'cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here<em>

Sam closed his mouth and began looking around, keeping his fingers on the steering wheel just in case they passed someone on the busy streets of D.C. They pulled into the Autobot's base, passing the same guards who crushed the front end of his other car. Bumblebee drove pass soldiers to the Medical Bay. Lt. Colonel William Lennox opened the passenger door and got in and Bee continued to drive the Wreckers, Optimus Prime, and the others following the little yellow car.

"Will, whats going..." Sam started to ask the soldier, but was shushed quickly.

"Not yet Sam, just be quite for a little while yet." Sam nodded his thumb causally caressing the Autobot symbol in the middle of the wheel.

* * *

><p>"Sam we have reason to believe that the Decepticons have not all left." The low, soothing voice of Optimus Prime informed the young adult.<p>

"But they have no one to lead them, right? I mean you've killed the Fallen, Megatron, Shockwave and Sentinel Prime... and, and I killed Starscream. There's no one to lead them!" Sam rambled.

"This is true, but we didn't get Soundwave and there are many more Decepticons than we had knowledge of." Optimus leans down, almost putting his face to the ground as he did when they first met that fateful day four years ago, a life time ago... no make that three life times ago. "We have plans to clean out the remaining Decepticons here and then leave this planet in hopes to keep the Decepticons from trying something like last time."

Sam frowned, "I... I... understand." Sam stuttered, almost on the verge of tears remember the last time he thought the Autobots, his friends, had left him. "But, why are you telling me this?" Will agreed with this, remembering the feelings that almost choked him when he thought they had left as well as wondering why he was here.

Ratchet was the one who answered the question however. "You two have been the ones to have stayed with us through thick and thin. We wish to give you a choice to come with us when we leave. Also," Ratchet paused giving his leader a look and received a nod in return. "Also we have discovered that you both have... well, you have spark signatures."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span> I have no real clue where this is heading. It popped in my head and I wrote it down. I don't even know if it will be continued or not. I just needed another place to store this on rather than rely on my crappy computer to keep it safe. Thoughts, ideas, and critics would be a wonderful way to get the story moving. If it gets a smooth start I'll even ask for a beta to help keep it going. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~SPOILER ALERT~~~  
><strong>

**Warnings: **so far, SamxCarly, one sided SamxBee, one sided WillxHide and an author who has no idea of the plot, pairings, or even the ending. Yes people, your guess is as good as mine. Want something, suggest it!**  
><strong>

**SkyHighFan was kind enough to have pointed out that Soundwave was killed by Bumblebee so forget he exist. Also I forgot a disclaimer in the last one so... I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS. If I did I wouldn't have disposed of Ironhide in such an underhanded way if at all.**

To say Sam was frustrated would be an understatement. Carly may understand that the Autobots were a part of his life and they were going to stay, but she didn't like having the road in front of their apartment filled with cars or even Sam going to visit them everyday for the last week. Bumblebee, however, she adored. She even let the 'bot stay in the living room. Sam got in the habit of sleeping on the sofa next to the 'bot, which did annoy Carly. When she asked why he would rather sleep near the 'bot instead of in a soft bed with her, he shrugged telling her he had a hard time sleeping after all the battles and Bee was use to it. Which was the truth, but not the whole truth. He couldn't tell her the whole truth though and it made him frustrated at himself and at his friends.

One night Sam fell into a fretful sleep while Bee watched over his charge. The markings that Sam hid from Carly all day glowed faintly under his clothes. He was planning on asking Ratchet about them in the morning when Carly came in from a job interview. Bee's battle mask snapped in place and his arm transformed into a cannon while he scooped Sam up and stashed him behind his back all before Carly could turn around.

"Bee? Something wrong? Where's Sam and what was that light in here earlier?"

Bee made a chirping noise and a whine as his arm shifted back. A random voice drifted from his VPU, "I am so sorry."

"It's alright Bee." She said as Sam peeked out from his other hand and waved to his girlfriend.

"Sorry babe. How was your interview?" Sam asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I got the job! Isn't it great?" She grinned and Sam smiled back.

"That's great baby! I'm so proud of you!" As Carly hugged Sam tightly she glanced up at their fierce protector. She couldn't put her finger on the expression in 'Bee's eyes, but she thought it could be jealousy. That couldn't be right, could it? Bumblebee was the one pushing them closer together, just a week and a half ago he was hinting at a marriage between them.

Suddenly 'Bee broke the starring contest with her and said in a loud voice clip, "The doctor is in the hooouse!"

* * *

><p>"Ratchet's here? Good I need to talk to him." Sam broke away from Carly, pecking her on the cheek and heading for the elevator, 'Bee already having climbed into car sized one and heading down. Carly glanced down at the street below as Sam drove off in 'Bee, a lime green rescue hummer following behind them.<p>

Bumblebee drove faster than he should. He had not liked his human dating anyone. He had wanted to keep him for himself, but humans have such short life spans. After a talk with Ironhide of all 'bots, they had come to the decision that letting the humans breed and make more would be the best way to keep them for as long as possible, passing along qualities of their beloveds. Carly didn't seem to be threatening to his relationship with Sam like Mikala had been so he had allowed it an pushed for more. Now that there was a chance he could keep Sam, he only wanted the chick gone. Bumblebee gave a mournful wail. Now that Ironhide had a chance he wasn't around to make a move.

"Bee?" Sam asked running his hands over the seat and dash trying to comfort him in his distress. "What's wrong Bee?" The radio clicked on and the dial turned on until some country song sang through the speakers:

_I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
>I tried sober I tried drinking<br>I've been strong and I've been weak  
>and I still miss you <em>

Sam frowned, "Uh, 'Bee... we've been together all day. And it's unlikely that I'm going anywhere in the near future." The the dial turned again and a familiar song drifted through the speakers:

_I am Iron Man!_

"Oh!" Sam smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry 'Bee." he ran his thumb over the autobot symbol as he stroked the seat in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Will misses him a lot too I'd image. I don't know what I would have done if it was you 'Bee. I'd be so lost without you. Even more so now that all this is happening," he indicated the mark near his elbow that had been there since the fight in Egypt that was glowing a florescence blue green. "Bee... you mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you."

Bumblebee slowed down, driving the speed limit for once and BoA's song Eat You Up blasted though the speakers and the yellow camaro almost seemed to be rocking to the beat as it drove along the road. Sam bounced the techno-ish beat and by the time the song was over they had reached the base. Sam climbed from the car and it and the hummer transformed.

"Sam, what seems to be the problem?" Ratchet ask as he did a quick passive scan over the boy.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that I'm glowing in the dark not seem to be a problem?"

Ratchet frowned and offer a hand for the boy to climb in. "That's not all... Your bones are now cased in a metallic alloy. Sam, I highly recommend you to stay on base. I believe your prolonged exposure to the cube has speed your transformation along. Will has also started to form a metallic coated bone structure, but his is a bit slower and more painful. Perhaps you should visit him?" Ratchet quickly scanned his glowing left arm. "First, is there anywhere else glowing?" Sam pulled off his shirt showing off the one along his left side and the one on his chest. Ratchet scanned them and set the boy into Bumblebee's waiting hand.

Sam walked into the soldier's quarters after knocking and receiving a reply. "Hey Will! Thought I'd..." Sam trailed off as he Major, not that wasn't right he was Lieutenant Colonel now, He was scratching at his hand.

"Hello Sam. Wow... I won't do that will I?" Will asked pointing to Sam's glowing arm.

"Don't know. Ratchet says I'm progressing faster than you so I can't say no." Sam took a seat. "So... have you told Sarah? Or Annabell? She's what six now?"

Will sighed, "No I haven't told them and she's closer to seven."

"Don't worry, I haven't told Carly yet either." Sam shifted closer to the other male. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"In itches like hell! Did you hear, more autobots landed yesterday. They apparently have an Ark big enough to contain all the 'bots orbiting the planet. We are scheduled to leave in less then a month! I don't know if I'll be about to leave them. I'm so lost without Ironhide, I don't know if I'll be able to lose them too."

Sam nodded and patted the man's back. "I know. But staying here and being turned into a weapon doesn't sound to pleasing either."

"Agreed." Was all the man said. The two boys decided to hangout in the room and watch some movies well into the morning before passing out next to one another. There were found snuggled against each other by a certain yellow 'bot later the next afternoon. Quietly a song drifted though the room from the open window as the 'bot turned to leave:

_And I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
>I'm coming out of my cage<br>And I've been doing just fine  
>Gotta gotta be down<br>Because I want it all _

* * *

><p><strong>Borrowed songs in this fic in order:<strong>

_Keith Anderson - I Still Miss You_

_Black Sabbath - Iron Man _

_BoA - Eat You Up_

_Killers - Mr Brightside_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_ - _Want to be a Decepticon? Don't mind possibly getting slagged? Send me a brief description of your 'con self and a name and I will do my best to make sure you show up_!_

Got an idea? **Send it****! **Pairing idea will be looked at but not considered till after the next chapter so there is more of an idea where this is going._  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to ramble here for a moment. First up... I'm going to apologize in advance for my little sister's kiddy soap operas infecting this fic. Secondly, **I don't own Transformers.** All other stuff I borrowed will the credited at the end and therefore not ruining the story with any heads up. (Just encase you were wondering why I'm doing it that way.) Also the chapters seem to be getting longer. Sadly, don't get to use to it as school will be starting up again soon. I hope to get one more chapter up before I have to pack and classes start.

Special thanks goes to **Hiding In My Writing** and **Mrs. Bumblebee** for the ideas. And Epps is brought to you by... **Autobot Firekat**.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Contains cuss words<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The spy watched as they shifted the riffle higher onto their shoulder. The 'bots were up to something. They were quickly and efficiently taking care of the remaining Decepticons. They have even been asking for less and less in return for helping the world's various governments take down criminals. Simmons was asked to have all Sector Seven information brought in to be reviewed, but they didn't seem to be in a hurry to go though it. The Lieutenant also hasn't been around as often giving orders. The Autobots have gathered the remains of the fallen on both sides of their war, not really letting their so called allies to do more than glance at them. It smelled suspicious to the spy and moving away from the training grounds the spy took out their cell phone. When someone picked up they Spoke into the mouth piece only saying one word: "Yellow" and hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime: leader of the Autobots, last prime, killer of his brother – Megatron – his mentor – Sentinel Prime – and by some degree the Allspark and his race the Cybertronians. Optimus could feel his spark darken at the thought of being a part of the end of his race. The only hope they had for any way to continue themselves was with the two men: Will and Sam. It was unfair to ask them of anything as they were going to lose their family and friends, even their world soon. This did not stop Optimus from asking them to see Ratchet everyday and do a basic checkup; Ratchet was good at down playing how much the scans meant to them.<p>

"Optimus, Wheelie and Brains can be revived now." Ratchet said as he cleaned up his tools.

"Thank you, Ratchet." he said to the CMO as he opened his spark chamber to release the Matrix of Leadership. The small artifact hovered over his servos before he wrapped his digits around it and thrusted it into the small chest compartments on the tiny Autobots one at a time. Optimus was thankful that Sentinel Prime didn't take the artifact from him that day, they might not have won the war if he did, but it was almost like the Matrix was reluctant to do his bidding when he used it. It was almost like it could see the shadows on his spark that the war has created since he came to this little world.

The Matrix made a whining sound and burned brightly. There was an echoing scream and a yell outside the med bay. Thinking it was an emergency Ratchet opened the door as Optimus powered up a cannon. _There is no such thing as too careful,_ he thought. Sam ran in through the door clutching his head. The Matrix screeched again and flew at the boy at a high enough speed that Optimus couldn't catch it. He did however knock it up and off course. Sam could only stare as the alien artifact smacked into his face before he passed out.

"Ratchet, the boy is fine, right?" Optimus asked as he leaned down to retrieve the Matrix only to frown as it sank into the skin on the left side of his face.

Ratchet busy running scans glanced up at his leader. "I don't know. His heart rate has spiked and the glow on the Cybertron symbols has increased 9.7 percent since the Matrix hit him." Ratchet gently touched him with a digit, "Why did you hit him with it?"

Optimus frowned, "I didn't... It was like it had a mind of its own." As the two 'bots talked, Will walked in and knelt next to the young adult, his right hand resting on his arm.

* * *

><p>"Samuel James Witwicky," a voice said in a low tone, but it boomed around him nonetheless as if it was said from a great distance, "congratulations are in order."<p>

Sam cracked an eyelid and weakly glanced around. The place looked coated in a thick white fog and seven shady being stood tall among the mist. "What for?" Sam ask cautiously.

"Samuel, there is much to talk about, boy, no time for rest." A figure nudged the young hero.

"Yes, much," another agreed. The beings sounded familiar. He didn't know where from... the battle in Egypt!

"I'm not dead again am I?" Sam asked as he sat up rubbing the left side of his face.

"Not yet, but we only have a limited amount of time at this time before such an event occurs." One of the shady figures said.

"Then tell me what you need to tell me so I don't have to die again!" Sam yelled out causing some of the figures... some of the Primes... to chuckle.

One of them shifted closer making the fog swirl around the boy as his hazy figure clear somewhat. "I suppose the first thing we should discuss is the markings. I'm sure you would like to know what they mean." Sam nodded enthusiastic. "The one on your arm which you received before the battle against the Fallen, it is the Mark of the Prime. Every prime has it and you needed to earn it before the Matrix would work for you. The one on you shoulder," Sam reached up and placed a hand over the glowing mark. "Yes, that one. It's the mark of the warrior. You remember when we told you that the Matrix of Leadership had to be earned, not given."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with this... warrior mark?" Sam asked.

"The one who earned the right to hold the Matrix is called 'Warrior Prime'. The Matrix draws energy from the sun harvester and from the Warrior Prime. It's why when you found it, it was dust. There was no Warrior Prime to give it energy."

"If that's true then how come Optimus can use it?"

"You gave Optimus permission plus Optimus is a Prime and all Primes can use the Matrix with permission of the Warrior Prime."

"Oh.. okay what about this one?" Sam showed the Ancient Prime the markings on his left side.

"It is the markings of the AllSpark. It has chosen you to harness its power with the help of two others to protect you. I believe the one already picked out is the human William Lennox."

Sam nodded then frowned as it sank in that there are two of them. "Wait.. two? Who's the second one? And why are we changing to Cybertronian?"

"No we do not know who is your second guardian is," Sam opened his mouth to say something only to be talked over, "and to answer your second unanswered question to that answer, no we are not all knowing. Now on to why you are changing; humans don't live long nor are they made to contain as much power as you have running through you, which is why your transformation is faster then the others will be. Yours should be just about done. Soon you will be about to see what you can do and before you ask, no we won't tell you."

Sam frowned and rubbed at the mark on his arm. "Okay, can I go now?"

Another figure stepped forward, "Two more things, boy. The Matrix now rest on your skin as well. We tried to guide it to like your leg or something hideable, but Optimus Prime knocked it off course. It sorta landed on your face. So now your face read 'Matrix' and your throat reads 'Leadership'. You will be able to call forth the Matrix to you, but it is safe where it is."

Sam's hand cupped his face, "You marred my looks? Now how am I going to keep Carly!"

The figures frowned and the smallest stepped forward, "Why do you want to keep her? You can make sparklings with any mech now."

"What if I don't want sparklings? What then?"

"Samuel, think before you speak. We meant no disrespect," said the one Sam deemed the ring leader. "Do not worry about it now as its time for you to go."

The one to the left him started to speak, "Boy, please watch over Optimus Prime for us. His spark now contains shadows and if left too long they will engulf him and then the war will start again."

* * *

><p>Sam frowned and started to ask how he was suppose to stop this when the fog lifted and his eyes opened to stare at Will's concerned gaze. Optimus and Ratchet was arguing about something or another. "Wha..." Sam started to say before Will cut him off. He helpped him onto his feet and lead their escape from the bossy 'bots.<p>

Robert Epps was really starting to hate being shot at. He ducked under a mini cannon blast from a rookie soldier who was trying to figure out the gun and winced as he landed on his butt, crushing the candy bar he stuffed into his left back pocket. As he got up he spied Will and Sam slowly sneaking out of "Hatchet's Dungeon" also called the medbay.

"Hey guys!" he waved at them as he ran over to see them. For the pass week they have been scarce. Come to think of it they have been scarce since that day all the 'bots disappeared for about two and a half hours and no one could get a hold of them. "Where you guys been? What's up with the tattoos Sam?"

"Decided I needed to be more noticeable in case my face goes public again." Sam muttered darkly as he stiffly rubbed his face.

"Oh. Well I guess that's cool." Epps laughed at the kid. "I dropped by your place Will, thought we'd hang out, but if you're busy..." Epps pouted some as the unsure look Will and Sam had on their faces. "I brought snacks and games."

"Alright, guess it won't hurt anything." Will relented.

"Yes!" Epps held up both hands for a high five from each male and they gave the man high fives at the same time. Epps jumped back as if burned. "Damn guys! Owww! That hurts!" Epps held his left hand that had smacked Will's left up to see it. "What the hell is this!" He says holding up the hand for inspection showing Cybertronain writing.

Will glanced at his right hand, "it's the same as this." He holds his up to compare them. "It is!"

Sam cussed, "Fuck! I'm sorry Epps." Sam glanced around at all the other people starting at them, human and 'bot alike. "Ratchet needs to know of this."

* * *

><p>A sleek blackish red Yamaha FJR1300 sped pass some pedestrians in busy streets, the smooth red Ferrari Italia 458 and the sliver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray followed closely behind the motorcycle. It was a high speed chase, as the automobiles were pushing closer to 200 miles per hour. Suddenly two purple drag cars pulled up along side of the Autobots pushing against their sides trying to make them serve into one another. The Ferrari transformed and flipped over one of the purple twins who also transformed and started to attack. The Yamaha flashed its neon green headlights in thanks and raced off to complete his mission.<p>

The sliver stingray completed his transformation and sliced the drag car in half with his arm blades. "Show off" came in Italian accent as the red transformer punched the remaining Decepticon in the face before blasting him in the chest.

"I sorry that I'm just that good" The sliver 'bot grinned and transformed back into his alt mode to track down the motorcycle while the red 'bot shifted and waited for the clean up crew.

* * *

><p>The spy watched the Witwicky kid with narrowed eyes as he started cussing and huffing, leading the Lieutenant and the retired Technical Sergeant to the medbay. The tattoos weren't there the last time the boy was seen. The spy waved to some of his fellow soldiers and walked off a bit opening the cell phone. "Blue" was the only word spoken before he hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sam walked out of the medbay the second time today, he was shaken. <em>So Epps is the other guardian,<em> he thought to himself. He had to endure just as many test as Epps did as well as a lecture from Optimus about running off.

He was so into his thoughts he walked into the yellow camaro waiting on him. "'Bee! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I going."

The car made clicks and whiling noises before the driver's door opened. When Sam didn't immediately start to move or even open his mouth to talk the stereo turned on and a song started to chant:

_Ride with me  
>Ride with me<br>Ride with me, Oh  
>Ride with me<br>Ride with me  
>Ride with me, Yeah <em>

Sam shook his head, "Not a good time 'Bee" The car pressed against the boy's legs and he fondly patted the striped hood. "Sorry buddy, maybe next time?"

The stereo turned on again as Sam started to walk away and played a Disney song of all things:

_Here I am  
>There you are<br>Why does it seem so far  
>Next to you is where I should be<em>

_(Where I wanna be)  
><em>

Sam glanced back at the car, "'Bee? Is something wrong?"

Bee continued the song:

_Something I, want so bad  
>Know what's inside your head<br>Maybe I could see what you see_

_(Tell me what you see)_

Sam tilted his head in confusion, "What do you want to know?"

Bumblebee's own voice drifted from the interior, "Everything. Absolutely everything... but I'll settle on how you fixed my voice processing unit for now."

* * *

><p>Borrowed songs in this fic in order:<p>

_The Vines – Ride_

_Any Kind of Guy – Big Time Rush_

* * *

><p>Borrowed OC'sCons:

_Toxic_ – **Hiding In My Writing** Thank you very much for the use of you character dear. I hope I you liked it, he will appear again soon. If you have suggestions please feel free to tell me, and if they are complains I'll gladly hear those too.

~~~Want to be a Decepticon? Don't mind possibly getting slagged? Send me a brief description of your 'con self and a name and I will do my best to make sure you show up_!_

Got an idea? **Send it! **Pairing idea? **Let's hear it!** I do something wrong? **Tell me!**~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I regret to inform you that this is _probably_ the last you will see of me till sometime in August. However! I have planned to write a smut fic for my readers because you guys have, in fact, made me quite happy with your responses *cough***autobotgirl2***cough* (Not that no one else has made me happy, but she picked a rather nice day to cheer me up is all.)

_I don't own Transformers_ because I have enough sense not to kill the 'bot with the really hot cannons.

Special thanks goes to **Hiding In My Writing** and **Mrs. Bumblebee** for ideas. And Epps is still brought to you by... **Autobot Firekat**.

I also hope that I am getting the characters attitudes down well enough not to have to claim OOC

**Warnings: Slight SamxBee, Minor Cuss Words, the Author's Inability to Make Long Scenes, and One Other Surprise**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Sam tilted his head in confusion, "What do you want to know?"<p>

Bumblebee's own voice drifted from the interior, "Everything. Absolutely everything... but I'll settle on how you fixed my voice processor unit."

Sam climbed Into the car wearily and the door clicked closed. The camaro drove out of the base and raced down the highway. Sam sat tense in the seat, a hand clutching his "prime" mark as he thought of what to tell his best friend. In an effort to sooth his human, Bumblebee played some soft tunes as he drove.

They came to a secluded area and the hero of the world three times over climbed out of his yellow friend. Bumblebee transformed and picked up his little friend. "Okay here's what I know," Sam rushed off to say, "theses markings mean..." he paused not wanting to tell 'Bee what they mean, "things." Bee nodded and Sam continued, "I'm... no longer... human. And neither is Will or Epps."

'Bee clicked in acknowledgment willing the human, or once human as the case may be, to go on. "We are unsure on how we will be changed. It seems that one of these changes in me might be the power to heal you guys. Only I didn't know I was healing you," he took a breath and continued, "Not that I wouldn't heal you if I knew how or.." 'Bee hushed his friend.

"Sam, don't worry, I understand. This is just as new to you as it is to me." Sam awkwardly patted 'Bee's thumb. "I just hope we stay friends."

"We will 'Bee. Nothing could separate us. Friends forever." Bumblebee's spark fluttered and glowed brighter. He held Sam to his warmed spark and the young man stretched his arms out as wide as he could to hug as much of the yellow transformer as possibly. "Love you 'Bee."

* * *

><p>Will and Epps were playing Halo in Will's on base room when they brought in the remains of two purple Decepticon twins. When Epps was destracted Will's player moved out from behind a building and shot Epps' player. He turned to the screen when he heard the shot, "Not cool man, not cool!"<p>

Will laughs, "then pay attention." Will glances outside then back at the screen. "Come on, lets go see what they got."

Both men walked out of the barracks, "As long as there's no more voodoo alien shit happening today." Will snickered and shook his head at his friend.

* * *

><p>Toxic sighed. It had taken awhile, but he had finally lost his tail. Transforming, he reached into a subspace pocket to pull out the artifact he had been asked to collect. Like most of the artifacts left by the ancients, it could only be activated by a prime. However, this particular artifact could track a certain type of prime by any Cybertronian. This prime was rumored to be able to turn back time for Cybertron by reanimating the world and give it new life.<p>

Two days after the battle in Chicago, the orb activated and was picked up on the Decepticon scanners; being one of the fastest ones left he was sent after it. The prime had awaken. He slid the orb shaped object back to a subspace and tapped his claws against his slender knee. His master may be dead, but the idea of what the Decepticons stood for still exists. Toxic began to think. If he could get to the awakened prime he could have him revive Megatron and then he would be in his good graces much like Starscream.

He knew the new prime had to be male because unlike the humans which were female orientated species, as that was the only way to create new life, his race was male orientated. Cybertronians weren't made to procreate as the humans were and with a simple installed program the mechs and femmes could create sparklings with the same "gender" or the opposite, it just didn't matter as they were all made in a similar way.

He didn't think the male would have to be Cybertronian, but he wasn't too sure. First place to check would have to be the Autobot base. But he was so tired from being chased by that sliver 'bot. Perhaps a recharge was in order before he even began to think about infiltrating the 'bot base. After all he earned it.

* * *

><p>"This can't be right!" Ratchet glanced back at the data pad that he was reading over. "No... it can't be, that would make him..."<p>

A large green 'bot stomped over the the muttering medic, "What's going on Ratch? Need me to smash something?" The mostly round, green 'bot smashed his fist into a random object in the medbay.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" The now distressed CMO rushed over to inspect the part.

"Oh... Sorry."

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't feeling to good; he was having trouble breathing. 'Bee just dropped him off not ten minutes ago. He gasped for air and the two men playing a video game glanced back at him. "Sam? You okay?" Epps asked him.<p>

"Need... Air..." Sam passed out just as both men rushed over to him.

* * *

><p>"Boy... welcome back." The tall ghostly figure told him.<p>

"Why am I back so soon?" Sam asked, rubbing his head as he took big gulps of air.

"Your internal systems are rebooting. When you wake you will be Cybertronian."

"What! Already?" Sam's breath wheezed out as he looked around franticly.

"Samuel, when you go back your body will no longer human in any way. We suggest you work out and explore this new body. Get to know it as much as you knew your old one." Sam just gave the Primes a duh look. "Also Samuel, it would be in your best interest to find an experience flier."

Sam frowned, "the only ones I know that fly were Decepticons."

The deemed "ring leader" frowned at Sam, "Then you must visit the Decepticons sometime after you wake. Now Samuel, it's time for you to go."

* * *

><p>Sam woke up in the Medbay with Ratchet standing over him. Will and Epps were beside him on the table top that he was laying on. "Uh... hey guys."<p>

"Good you're awake. Can you follow the light for me?" Ratchet moved a finger which had a light shining out of it. He moved it in a simple pattern. "Well, everything looks in working order. I have downloaded several programs just to make sure you are ready. I ask that you stay with Bumblebee for a few days though, just to make sure you don't crash or have any problems."

Sam looked around, blinking when if he set his eyes on something far off that it would come into focus. "I take it I'm Cybertronian now, huh?"

Will nodded and Epps slapped a hand against his arm. "If I look that good, I don't think I'd mind more alien voodoo shit."

Sam blinked, or rather his optics opened and closed, "Alien voodoo shit?"

"Don't know, he's been saying it all day," Will answered. "You should go find you a mirror."

"I think I should too." He was getting up when a new 'bot came in.

"Ah... Bulkhead thank you, Sam would be pleased to be able to see his new form," Ratchet said.

The 'bot put down the large mirror as he nodded to Ratchet and turned to leave after propping the mirror on the wall. And Sam stood and found that he still needed to use the stairs off the work table. He tried to avoid looking at his hands and feet so he wouldn't stop and stare. He made it over to the mirror and glanced at himself. He was still wearing his clothes and looked human shaped and the markings where still all there, glowing a white/blue. Unlike his friends or even the Decepticons, his optics where a hazel coloring like his human eyes where and his armor was a deep gray. He pulled up his shirt off and twisted to look at his back as he did wings slid out and Ratchet came over.

"Well that's new. Not only are you a ground unit, but also a seeker. A small one, but a seeker nonetheless. I wonder if you'll get bigger as you get older, like a sparkling." Ratchet gently poked at the little wings. Sam makes a clicking sound and the wings slide back underneath his armor. "I am going to see if I can't create a hologram so you can look human till we leave."

"No need," Sam said as armor turned into skin he looked the same as he did before he transformed.

"That's convenient," Epps commented, "Might even be worth the alien voodoo..."

"Not again!" Will groaned, "that's like the 40th time you have said that phrase today."

"Well, I'll stop saying it when it stops happening."

* * *

><p>Carly was worried. Sam hadn't come back home after she told him about her job. She didn't know what she did, but she must have done something. Oh, her boss back at Mech -formed by the old Sector Seven people- was not going to be happy that she lost Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had a little bounce in his step, as the humans would say, when he went to collect his not-so-human human when an explosion occurred in the med bay. He was running off to help while hoping Sam was okay seconds later. He skidded into the room, cannons charged and ready only to blink in confusion at the gem and glue covered medic. He clicked in laughter as the three not quite humans were watching Ratchet and trying to contain their laughter.<p>

"First Bulkhead then the twins! My processors are never going to make it on the ark."

'Bee was still clicking in laughter when a gray mech came to stand by his foot. "Ready to go when you are 'Bee."

"Sam?" Bee asked and the mech nodded.

"The one and only." When the two left the medbay Will and Epps stopped laughing long enough to take pity on the poor CMO and helped him clean up. Later, when asked, they would say that they where going to have to see the medic a lot in the up coming days so they might as well get on his good side while they can.

* * *

><p>Borrowed OC'sCons:

_Toxic_ – **Hiding In My Writing** Thank you very much for the use of you character dear. I hope I you liked it, he will appear again soon. If you have suggestions please feel free to tell me, and if they are complains I'll gladly hear those too.

~~Want to be a Decepticon? Don't mind possibly getting slagged? Send me a brief description of your 'con self and a name and I will do my best to make sure you show up_!_

Got an idea? **Send it! **Pairing idea? **Let's hear it!** I do something wrong? **Tell me!**~~


	5. Chapter 5

******AN: Sorry for the wait on this one. This is a short update; I know. Not even 1,000 words like I wanted, but I have been going back and forth between this and my newest fic. Thought I go ahead and post this for all those that have been waiting for it. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

Will sat on a railing, looking down at the rust stained concrete. If possible he would reseract that no good, double crossing Sentinel Prime just to kill him again. Two out of ten Primes turned evil and to be honest, Optimus Prime just wasn't acting like himself lately. It may have been the stress of the added Decepticon threat, or the fact that his father figure turned on him. Still the darkness seeping into his soul -spark- was putting everyone else on edge.

God he missed Ironhide. The 'bot would always show of his cannons when people he didn't like approached Will. It would make him smile when his life was falling around him. Sarah didn't like the fact that Will would spend time with the truck that the military gave him. The fact that he wouldn't let their dog in the cab or the painstakingly way he would clean up after Annabelle when she rode in the truck drove her insane. He would miss his little girl when he leaves, but maybe she would be better off without him. He was barely there for her all her little life and he rarely gets to see her. He will make one more trip to visit his little girl before he leaves, but he is going to have to wait till after his change. Hopefully that will be soon too.

Will glanced up as an engine revved below him and then the sleek red Ferrari 458 Italia transformed. "Hello Will. Thought you'd be here."

Will nodded to Mirage "We miss him too you know. He was a good friend to us all" The red 'bot told the human. "Here... I found this when we where cleaning up. It's not much, but I am convinced he would want you to have it," reaching into a subspace he pulled out a hand size chunk of black metal and handed it to the sad human before moving off for his debriefing. Glancing back to the human once he disappeared like he was never there.

Will held the piece of metal in his hands. The piece was rusted around the edges but was solid and held seemed to have been a piece surrounding something. The metal was scared and dented almost like an old wound and with that though, Will knew what it was. It was a piece of Ironhide. Tears flowed down his cheeks and quickly he closed his eyes and wiped them away. He was a soldier. Soldiers don't cry. He didn't notice the lone tear that fell from his chin before he could wipe it. He didn't see it splash onto the metal or the blue/white glow that surrounded the metal. And as he walked off to his room and set the piece in the box of his stuff; he didn't notice the rust reforming or the piece beginning to grow and build onto itself.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! My left hand is on fire!" Epps waved his hand in the air before jumping up from the couch to cross to the freezer and stuff his hand in the ice box.<p>

Sam glanced up from the couch to watch the man, "It's on fire? Mine didn't really burn and Will hasn't complained." Sam shifted new gears grinding and wings sliding from their protective places.

"Well, I'm new to this alien voodoo shit. I didn't ask for this."

"And you think we did? Come on Robert," the man glared at the use of his first name, "not that I really mind it now that it's over and done with and there's no going back. But I just wanted a normal life!" Frustrated the newly turned mech paced in front of the couch. "Yeah 'Bee I'm fine." He said suddenly and Epps glanced around for the yellow bug. Not seeing him he surged, thinking the 'bot must of said something over the comm.

"Sam... get away from the window!" Epps told the boy as he paced pass it. Rushing over the black man closed the thick curtains and scowled at the mini Autobot. "Someone could have seen you!" Both males decided to watch a movie and Epps pigged out on junk food thinking that if he was going to be a robot soon he might as well enjoy human food while he could.

* * *

><p>Outside, the movements where noted unknowingly to the two males in the bunker room. The spy clicked open his phone as he put his binoculars down. "Red, confirmed. Repeat red, confirmed," closing the phone the spy climbed into a black SUV and drove off to MECH base.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is, sadly, shorter than I wanted. However between the three papers, exams, and stupid art projects (the teacher didn't like my drawing of Optimus!) I haven't had the time I thought I would with my new computer. I couldn't put this chapter off anymore, the bunnies are starting to bite and bite hard. Anybody want a few? Anyway, hope you enjoy this despite the shortness. There is a few one-shots wanting to be written now and if I don't do them I tend to get writer's block. I have another paper the 10th so I can't have that happen.**

**Warnings: Utterly short and wouldn't be posted if I didn't promise.**

* * *

><p>The next week came as a blur. Will went though his change and much like with Sam he stopped breathing and "died" for a few minutes. He didn't come back to the world of the living till Sam and Epps touched him. Ratchet took note of this and decided that rather than him trying to bring Epps back he would send for Sam and Will.<p>

Sam brought back Wheelie, Brains, Que, and with a bit of arguing, Jazz with the Matrix. Optimus retreated into himself. Sam had gotten so mad and frustrated at him because they had argued over the Matrix. Sam finally screamed at him that he was the one who earned the Matrix of Leadership and that because he had given it to Optimus he could use it, but he didn't want the other prime to use it. The Matrix listened to Sam and Optimus couldn't use its power. With this development Optimus' already dark thoughts got darker and more self destructive.

Unknowingly to all, the human spy had everything set in motion to catch the human turned Cybertronian. Strangely enough it seemed that God was on their side as the Decepticons attacked that day, providing the distraction of the Autobots that they needed.

The base shook with heavy cannon fire. The Autobots scrambled outside, summoned by blasts. "Why are the alarms down?" Jazz cried out as he took cover behind a wall before peeking around it.

"I don't know... but when I do..." Ratchet waved a wrench around before slinging it full force at an attacking Decepticon. The surrounding Autobots winced in sympathy.

"Glad to see you haven't changed any," Jazz told the chartreuse 'bot, "other than your colors." Ratchet whipped out another wrench and Jazz flinched as it went sailing over Bulkhead's head to knock out the Decepticon that was holding him down.

"You were saying something?" the medic asked the sliver 'bot.

"Nothing!" and with that Jazz charged out of his hiding spot to pounce on a purple seeker.

Sam was huddled into the bunker with the other non military humans. They had to keep up the image so the government didn't decided that they were a threat to national security. The visiting men in suits that were in a meeting with Optimus when the base was attacked surrounded him. Thinking nothing of it, he let them as he braced himself for another blow that shook the whole base. Dust drifted from the ceiling into his hair.

* * *

><p>The rusted piece of armor slid onto the floor as the room shook. It slide into the open closest, underneath a pile of clothes. With more room the piece grew in size quicker, still going unnoticed.<p>

* * *

><p>In the confusion of escaping Decepticons, the black SUV left rather unnoticed to the Autobot's and the NEST soldiers. The green optics that did take notice of said SUV blinked down at the blue orb then called two drones to follow as he transformed into his sleek Yamaha FJR1300 mode and took off after the vehicle.<p>

It was much later that Bumblebee took notice of his human's absence. He was to go driving with the younger turned 'bot. Three hours late, Bumblebee started to look for him. After questioning everyone on base and looking everywhere. He even looked underneath the cleared rubble from the attack as well as rocks. It was then he really started to panic. The Decepticons took him! They had too. They took the shells of their fallen and Sam too.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> See... Short!**

Borrows Music:

Borrowed OC's/Cons:

_Toxic_ – **Hiding In My Writing**


End file.
